New Beginnings
by xxdolphingirl17xx
Summary: Caroline has dreamed of change for as long as she can remember. But will New Orleans have the change she is looking for? Will something make her rethink her choice to leave her safe small town? Better yet, someone? New Story! Please review! 5 reviews for next chapter.


Chapter 1: Nowhere

"Mom, trust me! I promise I'll be safe." Caroline laughed. She loved her mother, she really did. It wasn't that she was trying to get out of town, or abandon her family for that matter. Caroline just wanted to start her _adventure_. Is that what she should call it? An adventure? Truth is she'd been living an adventure her whole life. But it was always attached to someone else. Take her dad for instance. Her dad was an amazing father, always giving Caroline everything she ever needed. Just sometimes…well sometimes Caroline and Mr. Forbes seemed to butt heads. Her mother swore it was because they were just alike, Caroline would never admit it though. 'Hard-headed' was more like it. It didn't matter though; nothing could change the two. It was more of a 'love/hate' kind of thing. For starters every job Caroline had ever gotten, credit was due to Mr. Forbes. First babysitting gig? One of his employee's families. Part-time work? Well that was directly related to him. It happened to be at the pizza shack owned by the neighbor that her dad introduced her to. Nothing was ever done because _Caroline_ made it happen. The only thing that was hers was the natural talent for riding. It wasn't a huge surprise though. Mr. Forbes had taught her how to ride from a very young age. Being homeschooled gave her even more time to practice riding, not the fancy kind though. Caroline mostly rode western if not going bareback. She preferred a laid back kind of style. Not just with her riding either, but in all aspects of life. That was really due to being raised in the middle of Nowhere, Texas. The town name was literally Nowhere. The people there didn't think much about it. Caroline did though. How could someone say there were from Nowhere? Who would name an entire town Nowhere? It infuriated her every time she thought about it. She tried to focus on the good things that came out of it.

Growing up in a small town gave Caroline the opportunity to grow up on a ranch. As if on cue for a movie, Caroline was destined to follow in her father's footsteps and take over. But Caroline wanted more. More friends, more life, just more adventure.

"…ash tray. Because I love you." Mrs. Forbes said. Caroline sighed when she realized her mother had been talking to her and of course Caroline hadn't been listening.

Caroline mentally slapped herself when she realized she hadn't been listening to her mother. She didn't stress over it though, usually her mom would repeat things, knowing that Caroline probably zoned out.

"What mom?" Caroline asked after she refocused her attention.

"I love you Caroline! I left a $50 in the ash tray for gas. Remember that you need to stop. I don't want you running out halfway there, dear."

Caroline smiled. Her mother had to be the most caring person in the world. It wasn't hard to see why though. Elizabeth volunteered regularly at the church with her daughter, and she was always helping out _anyone _in need. Really anyone. No joke. Caroline knew better. If somebody happened to be sick, Caroline's mother was the first to bring the soup. Or say someone needed a place to stay? Their house would be the first offer. Caroline didn't mind though. It taught her kindness, she most definitely inherited that from her mother.

"Caroline are you even listening?" She heard her mother's voice filled with amusement.

Caroline shook her head to clear her rambling thoughts and smiled at her mother.

"Yes mama! Stop for gas, I'll remember." She said quickly pointing towards the old Chevy Silverado she had received as a birthday gift a couple years back. It was her favorite thing in the whole world. It was a dark red, burgundy really, color with a couple dents from when she learned how to parallel park. But it was still beautiful.

Mrs. Forbes let out a small laugh.

"I said don't forget to call, and I put your Bible on the dash. Your lunch is in the passenger seat along with the map. Now I know you have your fancy GPS phone, but if all else fails you should have map and-"

Caroline cut her off by hugging her tightly.

"Mama, don't worry. Please…I promise to call as soon as I get there. Besides I'll have Bradley with me!" Caroline reminded her playfully.

"Somehow that isn't comforting." Mrs. Forbes sighed.

"Mama you know he'll protect me." Caroline smiled.

"Yes sweet pea, the trusty golden retriever that lies around doing nothing will protect you." Her mother said sarcastically. "Seriously though, call if you need anything. Your father and I will be there before you can say 'cowboy got your tongue'."

Caroline laughed; her mother was always coming up with the silliest sayings.

She looked the short distance to her truck then back towards her mother. "It's time mama."

A small tear escaped her mother's eye and Caroline sighed. "Mom you promised no tears."

Her mother shushed her by shaking her head and giving her a giant hug once again. "No, no darlin'. You advised that there be no tears. I simply refused."

Caroline let a small laugh escape and looked around awkwardly when her mother hadn't let go. "Uh…mom?"

Mrs. Forbes cleared her throat and pulled away regretfully. "Remember-"

"To stop and get gas, mama. I know."

"I was going to say to call me, but yes. That too. I love you baby girl." She watched her daughter look to the front porch. "He loves you too. He just doesn't know how to express it." She said knowingly.

"He hates me." Caroline hung her head.

"He doesn't hate you sweetie. You're his little girl, and you're all grown up. It's hard for him. He'll call you when he's ready."

Caroline nodded. She spun around on her dirty brown boots and whistled for her dog. "Bradley! Let's go buddy!" She called.

"Caroline…?" Her mother's voice rang out.

"Be safe."

Caroline nodded before turning to her truck to start it. She opened to door for the dog and turned around to wave one last goodbye to her mother. They had become the best of friends and it hurt them both with Caroline's departure. She wasn't rethinking leaving though. She'd see her mother again, and her father. It was time to start her own story. Walk her own path. She needed to decide for things on her own for a change. With that she pulled out of the driveway, frantically waving to her mother as she cleared the house. She was crying, she knew, but she smiled when she felt Bradley lean wedge his head onto her lap. At least Caroline had him.

"I guess it's just you and me boy…"

A loud bark that caused Caroline to jump, and then laugh, was his response.

"New Orleans, here we come!"

Bradley barked in agreement and turned his head to stick out the window. Caroline reached for the dial on the radio and turned it up, immediately joining in with Sam Hunt to "Leave the Night On". Today was going to be a good day.

**Okay guys there is chapter 1 of my new story! Don't worry I'm not giving up on my other one :) I had this amazing idea in my head and I needed to get it down on paper. This story is going to be a lot happier and I would really appreciate any comments you may have! Just review and I can totally respond or whatever! Hope y'all like it! 5 reviews for chapter 2 :)**


End file.
